


Our Song

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just wants to hold Gavin close. But why can't Gavin just shut up?</p><p>P.S They sing Meteor Shower by Owlcity</p><p>Originally posted here: http://thatmavin.tumblr.com/post/60491528657/our-song-1-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song

Michael had his eyes closed, trying to drift off to sleep. It was late, for normal people anyway. It was about two in the morning and Gavin had just pulled Michael through a movie marathon, resulting in Michael having a head ache. Gavin couldn’t stop grinning though, replaying scenes from the movies in his head. 

“Remember when-” Gavin began but Michael cut him off with a long “shhhhh”. Gavin pouted then perked up again. “Or when-”

“Gavin, please. My head. Can we just be quiet for…like, the rest of the night?” Michael asked sincerly. Gavin nodded, noting his seriousness. 

“Do you need me to go get you your pill for your headache?” Gavin asked shifting his weight to get up but Michael pulls him back down. 

“No, no. I just really need to be close to you right now.” Michael kept his eyes close. 

“Ok.” Gavin kisses Michael’s jaw. Michael gives him a smile then his face relaxes again. 

“Michael?” Gavin asks, causing his boyfriend to grimace at the sound of his voice. 

“What…?” Michael asked, even though he really didn’t give a fuck at this point. 

“Can we sing our song?” Gavin looked at Michael and he grinned.

“Tomorrow.” Michael says.

“Sing it now, Michael.” Gavin begged.Michael wraps his arms around Gavin. 

“Only if you’re gonna sing your bits too. I don’t wanna sing alone like a sappy mother fucker.” Michael peered at Gavin from behind his glasses. Gavin’s face lit up.

“I will, I swear.” Gavin crossed his finger over his heart. 

“Well, alright then.” Michael took a big breath and sighed it out. Gavin bit his lip in anticipation. “I can finally see…”

“That you’re right here beside me.” Gavin’s accent made Michael giggle when he sang. 

“I am not my own.” Michael ran his hand over Gavin’s sandy brown hair. 

“For I have been made new.” Gavin did his part, Michael took Gavin’s hand and kissed his knuckles. 

“Please don’t let me go.” Michael sang softly. 

“I desperately need you.” Gavin finished and held his boyfriend closely. It was quiet for a moment before Gavin spoke again. “That’s our song, right Michael?” Gavin tilts his chin up to look at Michael. His boyfriend’s eyes are closed, and soft snores replace the silence. Gavin smiles and sits up. He takes off Michael’s glasses and rests them on the nightstand near their bed. As he rises from the bed, Michael rolls onto his side, facing the wall. Gavin turns the light out and crosses the room back towards the bed and he forms the big spoon as he wraps his arm around Michael.

“I love you, Michael.” Gavin murmurs and yawns. 

“Gavin.” Michael says. 

“Are you awake? Can we talk now?” Gavin asks, finding it hard to shut up as usual. 

“You’re my boy.” Michael says then soon begins snoring again. 

“You’re my boy, Michael.”


End file.
